Forever
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "-Listening to the music. Alone.Why don't they understand, I can hurt too, I can be angry too, I can get lonely…-" A desperate attempt at acceptance, a new arrival, a broken heart. Why does everything always end in tragedy?


**F **o r e v e r

* * *

"Mikey, just shut up!"

I couldn't help but smirk, I'd finally hit a nerve with Raph. He'd done an impressive job of ignoring me for the last twenty minutes, but come on, when you're good, you're good and I'm good. But seriously, why does everyone ignore me? Okay, okay, so I can get just a tad annoying –now and again- but come on, you're not supposed to ignore your wonderfully talented, hilariously funny, awesome, handsome and totally cool baby brother, are you? No, Of course you aren't. But my bros do.

You know, I'm not saying they're bad brothers or anything like that, far from it. Even Raph can be pretty sweet sometimes. Yeah, I know that's hard to believe but deal with it, it does sound odd though. As I was saying before, It's not that they don't care or anything, but I just get, well lonely…

_I exited the living room and headed to my room, I needed time to myself to think. I turned on my music and flopped down on my bed in an exhausted heap._

I mean, my brothers are great and all, but nobody ever pays any attention to me, and It's not like I can just go out and make some new friends, I can't even run away. I wonder what a missing poster of a giant mutant turtle would look like…. Missing, responds to the word pizza. Ooo-pizza, I could do with pizza right now. With pepperoni and…. Mmmmmh.

No, stay focused Mikey, stay focused. You know, come to think of it, the reason for everyone ignoring me is probably my lack of focus, but I can't change that that's just who I am. I just want someone to listen to me, to understand me. Someone that I can be myself with.

Right now, you're probably thinking, Michelangelo is on drugs, he's lost his mind, gone loopy, round the bend, cookoo. Me, being so deep. Yeah, that's all. Just me being deep. As usual that sounds weird, I mean, I wish that people could see past me being a 'goof off' and see **me**. I feel so alone, misunderstood, fake. Like everything that I do is done to please others and nothing is every good enough. I lighten things up for my family and get scolded for it. It's like I'm stuck in this vicious circle. No one understands…

_Listening to the music, I felt tears build up inside. I tried to hold them in, but they came unbidden._

Why don't they understand, I can hurt too, I can be angry too, I can get lonely…

***0***

**Isabel**

My breath came in gasps as I ran. Have you ever tried running away from a bunch of deadly ninja assassins who are bent on capturing you an taking you to their master? No? Thought not. Well it doesn't help that I'm a 16 year old millionaire, only air to my aunt's 'great' fortune. _Great,_ HA! Great got me into this mess and it's not going to get me out.

Well, so far I've done a pretty good job of out running then, but I mean, these guys are ninjas. Ninjas, you here me! What can I possibly do again an entire army of freaking ninjas! I am so dead!

I looked back over my shoulder, not seeing where I was going, I stumbled and fell.

By the time I had managed to pick myself up, they were all around me, staring at me, with those freaky black masks and red eyes and-

-not good, not good. They started advancing on me with their weapons raised. Now, I'm the kinda girl who can hold her own in a fight, I know martial arts and all, but this is ridiculous, I'm not even that good . How am I supposed to beat these guys? Talk about an unfair fight.

I ducked as one of them attacked me. Flipping over, I spun and landed a powerful kick to his jaw, he crumpled. At that moment, I was surrounded, being attacked from all sides. I was fighting with all my might, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't seem to beat these guys.

Suddenly, the weapons that I had been using (two metal pipes, I'd picked up), were flung from my hands and landed a good few meters away from me.

_Damn. I am going to die I am going to die I am going to die I am going to die I am going to die I am going to die I am going to die I am going to-_

"Whoa!"

-_Die._

***0***

Michelangelo

"I'm going out."

I need to get some fresh air, some space. I can't stand another minute being cooped up in that place. I thought that maybe a trip to the surface would help me clear my head a bit, you know? Think things through. I love my family very much and I do everything for them, but it seems to me I'm just a liability to them, they talk to me when it suites them. I'm just the annoying little brother who never has anything important to say.

Whenever I get a bad feeling about something, it's brushed off as nothing. When Leo or someone else even mentions felling uneasy, everyone goes all ninja stealth-defency mode. It sucks 'cause I'm usually right anyway. You think that they would have learned by now, but No-ooooo. Every one thinks that I suck at ninjitsu but I could kick their shells any day of the week, I just choose not to. If I applied myself, I would loose my light and happy demeanor and the family would -not to sound conceited- fall apart. I know they would.

Sensei even told me so. When I'd disappeared for a while, they were all fighting and obsessing and such. And that's when I vowed, I'd always be there, keeping then happy, keeping them sane but it's getting to much. Who's keeping me sane? Who? I have no one to turn to when it gets to much. I'm all alone and it's lonely.

I was leaping on the rooftops, lost in my thoughts when I saw a fight going on in a near by alleyway. I felt my eyes go wide when I saw what was happening. A bunch of foot ninja were attacking a teenage girl, from what I could see, she had chocolate brown hair and a fair completion. What surprised me most was that she seemed to be holding her own pretty well but in the end, they were to much for her and her weapons were knocked out of her hands.

Gripping my weapons, I jumped down to help her.

I started fighting the foot , I delivered a strong uppercut to one, knocking him out cold. Leaping over the now unconscious opponent, I started attacking the other foot soldiers that were now swarming in for a bit of action. I was quite surprised at how easy it was to defeat these guys, I mean, sure I'm a better ninja than most of them at the best of times but, come on, Shredder must have sent the trainee soldiers for this. He obviously wasn't expecting that girl to put up much of a fight, let alone expecting one of _us_ to arrive. It took me all of 10 minutes for me to take them down and the ones that were left to make a retreat. As I said before; when you're good, you're _good._ And I'm _good._ When the last had disappeared from site, I turned back to the girl.

***0***

**Isabel**

Wow. I mean, WOW! One minute I'm battling these weird ninja guys and I'm about to die, they're all around me, closing In like these twisted predators or something and then the next moment, this figure, jumps from the roof. Jumped from a _5 story roof_as if it's nothing, and starts fighting those _things_. Oh, did I mention that it -or he or she, I'll just call them it- was winning? Well, it was. Taking out those guys as if it was nothing. It must've taken it what? 10 minutes? Then, all the ninja people were down or running away, it was so awesome I nearly jumped up and down in my excitement. I got up, and dusted myself off, I was about to speak when my savior turned.

I swear I nearly fainted.

It was a big, giant turtle.

I wavered slightly and gasped in shock as it came closer.

"Hey, are you okay?" it asked, sounding quite concerned

It spoke, it SPOKE!

Suddenly, the world was getting darker and I passed out in a complete and utterly terrified faint.

***0***

**Michelangelo**

When I turned, the girl seemed to freeze in shock. She wavered slightly, her eyes went wide - _oh did I mention that she had these beautiful, big, green eyes? They were like, wow. Emeralds or something_.- and looked as if she was about to faint. Concerned, I stepped forward to help her when she totally passed out. I caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

So there I was, a mutant turtle, in the middle of an ally, holding a beautiful young girl who was obviously in trouble. The foot were after her for some reason and she needed protection, the police couldn't offer that kind of protection. I had a feeling that this girl wouldn't do anything to hurt us and I had this odd feeling, need to protect her with everything that I had.

Sometimes I can be more rash than Raph, ooo- alliteration, rash Raph, gotta remember that one. I wonder what he would do in a situation like this. Hehe. He'd have to call in back-up to handle a girl. He wouldn't be able to make a decision. Oh, right, so anyway, I was like, just standing there and then I had this thing , like a lightning bulb moment, you know, like in the cartoons.

So in a split second I made a choice...and I was about to do one of the most stupid and rash things that I have ever done in my life.

I was gonna take her home with me.

***0***

**Michelangelo**

"You did WHAT!"

"I, um, I brought a human back to the lair?" I answered cheekily

"I know what you did but how could you?" Leo raged, "You've put everyone at risk?"

"She was hurt Leo. I couldn't just Leave her there, where the foot could find her again!"

"It doesn't matter- wait…the foot?"

"Yeah, the foot, that's who attacked her!" I defended angrily

"Um, well, then, I guess it's ok."

"Oh now that I've got fearless' blessing…" I muttered darkly, "Look, I'm gonna go check up on her. See you later."

Ignoring the shocked looks I was getting form everyone, I flipped up the stairs and headed to my room, where she was resting so long.

Entering the room, I stared at her, it was the first time that I was really _looking_at her and not just looking.

I took in her dark wavy hair that fanned behind her on the pillow. She had a perfect completion, smooth and fair, her cheeks still slightly flushed from the fight. Her lips were a salmon/rosy colour and were parted slightly.

She was surrounded by a white sheet that we had put on for her, instead of my usual orange one, that wasn't really appropriate.

I stood looking at her for a few moments. What was wrong with me? Was I…falling for her? I didn't even know her and I was falling for her? No way, na'a, shell no!

This was really confusing...now I had yet another emotion to deal with and I really couldn't tell me brothers about this one…shell, if they knew….

I shuddered at the thought, despite being teased for months, Leo and Splinter would be really mad at me. And where was Master Splinter anyway? I hadn't seen him since I left the lair…probably meditating or something sensei-ish. I didn't need another problem to deal with, but the thought of Sensei wouldn't get out of my head!

I was a little worried because I could sense things…things that my bro's couldn't. And I was getting a feeling then…I sighed, this was so stupid, he was fine…

…Just to satisfy my over active imagination I decided to go and check on him. He should be in his room.

As I walked down the steps I could feel that something wasn't right…something was dark, evil, wrong…

I shuddered, what was something like that doing in our home…unless…

"Master splinter…" I whispered, before running towards his room, I didn't even bother to knock, the feeling was growing stronger all the time…please, just let my be wrong! Let me be feeling wrong.

As I stumbled in, my heart stopped.

Lying on the floor, deathly still, was Master Splinter…my sensei and my father…

_Deathly…_

The word rung though my head.

Please, don't let my be to late, please!

I knelt down beside him, shaking him violently. I hurriedly checked for a pulse. My eyes widened as I realized that I couldn't feel one.

"No…Master Splinter NO!"

"Donnie! Leo! Raph! Come here, get here now! Help!" I shouted desperately, close to tears. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening!

I desperately hit him on the chest, I leaned over and did what I could, giving him mouth to mouth and trying to get the heart going.

"Mikey what's goin- Master Splinter!" Leo fell to his knees besides me, looking utterly distraught.

"Hey what's all the- what the shell…master splinter?" Raph stood dumfounded for a moment before regaining his composure, "Donnie! Donnie, get in here now!"

Don was there a moment later, "What's so important…."

"Shell…"

He rushed over to my side. "Mikey." He ordered, "shift, continue giving him mouth to mouth, I'll do the rest."

I obediently shifted, heart in my throat. Our father's life was in our hands, if we failed…no we would not fail! We couldn't….

I breathed twice and don pushed hard, hest compression. We continued like that with Raph and Leo just watching us, fear in their eyes.

Breath

Breath….

Push… _Come on Sensei, don't die on us…_

Breath

Breath….

Push…

Breath

Breath….

Push… _I was starting to loose hope, this wasn't working_

Breath

Breath….

Push…

Breath

Breath….

Push… _Father, don't leave us! We need you!_

***0***

"Michelangelo."

"Get out."

Isabel's eyes were wide at his tone, bitter and heavy, "I should kill you…"

His eyes were burning and over bright. She knew he was taking this chance, while his brothers were grieving.

"I-"

"It's your fault."

Isabel had nothing to say to that. Without a word, she turned and left.

* * *

**Pointless character study I suppose.**

**What did you think?**


End file.
